


Sick

by captainstarspangled



Category: Antoine Griezmann - Fandom, Paul Pogba - Fandom, Soccer - Fandom
Genre: Caretaking, Cold, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:46:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainstarspangled/pseuds/captainstarspangled
Summary: NM: Paul Pogba and Antoine met in Miami, right? Can you write something about Antoine falling sick there and Pogba taking care of him? I'll take anything with Antoine being sick.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Back with another prompt! I'm working on two more prompts right now but they've long been requested and I simply can't get into it. I'll try though. So requests are still open and I hope you like this.

Antoine was just finishing his breakfast when the doorbell of the Miami mansion he’d be staying in for another few days rang. He dropped his spoon into the cereal bowl and got up to see whoever was here.   
The person standing on his porch was not someone he would’ve expected, but it was definitely a nice surprise now: Paul Pogba.   
“Hey shorty,” Paul said after he’d hugged the boy.   
“What are you doing here?” Antoine asked and motioned for his friend to enter.   
“Well I was in town and somehow heard you were here too so I called Olivier for your address,” Paul explained after entering. When Antoine didn’t answer to that, he continued: “And I thought maybe you’d like to do something today. I know your other friends are coming in a few days but…”   
“Paul. Of course,” Antoine said and smiled. He’d actually planned on relaxing during those 4 days he would be alone but this was better. “What did you want to do?” He walked back to the dining table so he could put his plate away.   
“Maybe go and watch an American Football game?” Antoine couldn’t help the smile that formed on his face at Paul’s suggestion.  
“Yes, in any way.”  
“Great, because I bought the tickets yesterday night,” Paul admitted. “And the game starts in about two hours, but it’s a one-hour drive,” he explained.   
“You can wait here, I should get changed.” Antoine looked down at himself. He was still wearing his ‘pajamas’, some Atletico shorts. “Actually… There’s the TV. I’ll go and take a shower.” Antoine went upstairs to the bathroom of his bedroom and took a rather long shower. He put on some cream-colored dress shorts and a short sleeved white button-up. He had got a bit of a tan the day before when he had spent the entire day on the beach in the backyard. He put some gel in his hair because it had grown a lot lately and he wanted it to suit the outfit he was wearing. He put it up at front and decided right there and then that he’d have to go to the hairdresser sometime this week. After brushing his teeth and spraying some perfume on his collar, he returned to the living room. Half an hour had passed already, so they decided to hit the road now because they wanted to be a bit early.   
They took Paul’s rented Audi because Antoine didn’t like driving on American streets all that much. “What did you do after the final?”, the boy asked the man. Not only because he wanted to make conversation but also because he cared.   
His friend was hitting the steering wheel with his fingers but stopped when being asked. “Actually… I went back home. First mom and then dad and then I came here,” he explained. “And you?”   
Antoine was going to answer right then, but first came out a sneeze.   
“Bless you,” Paul laughed. “Don’t get sick.”  
“I’m probably allergic to something around here,” Antoine shrugged it off. “I went home too, we had some family time at my parents’ house.”  
They spent the reminder of the drive and the time until the game would start talking about football, of course. It was a small college game, so not many people were in the stadium. That was just alright for the two men, they didn’t really feel like getting noticed. Antoine sneezed every here and there, still blaming it on allergies. Once the game was finished, they went to grab some Chinese takeout for lunch and then returned to Antoine’s mansion.   
They ate their lunch and then got changed to go and lie down under the wooden sun umbrellas at the private beach. Antoine fell asleep a few seconds later. He didn’t know how he’d got this exhausted, but he’d slept for almost 2 hours when he woke to a shaking at his shoulder. He sniffled, his nose had been running.   
“Hey… The sun position has changed so I figured I should wake you before you get burnt.” Paul was sitting on the lounge chair next to Antoine’s legs that were half exposed to the sun. “Here, I found some sunscreen in your house.” They were both wearing swimming trunks. Antoine knew that Paul didn’t need sunscreen for only this short time of exposure, but he did, indeed.   
“Oh, thank you,” Antoine said. He was still a bit out of his mind and sleepy, but he grabbed the tube of sunscreen and started putting it on his legs.   
“Should I do your back?”   
Antoine nodded slightly, still too tired to answer and sniffled again. “Thank you.” His voice came out hoarse.   
“Are you getting sick Grizi?” Paul put the sunscreen on Antoine’s back and then used his hands to spread it. So of course he noticed the Goosebumps forming on the boy’s skin. “Huh?”   
“No. It’s probably just a summer cold.”   
After letting the sunscreen sink in properly, they went to the water to throw around an American football. It soon became dark and they ordered a Pizza for dinner. Paul left the house at around 10 and Antoine decided to go to bed after that because he was exhausted again.   
He woke up around two in the morning, feeling the need to vomit. He barely made it to the bathroom before the yellow acid came out of him. Once he was done, he looked at his reflection in the mirror. The hair up front of his head was soaked in sweat and his face pale. He felt rather cold and knew just what was going on. There was nothing he could do about it just then though, so he grabbed a bucket, filled it with some water and placed it on the bedside table. He put on sweatpants and a long-sleeved shirt and hopped back in bed.   
The reminder of the night was horror for Antoine; He woke up every hour to vomit and then fall back in bed, exhausted about it. The last period of sleep he got was from seven to ten am, when he woke up to the ringing of his phone.  
“Hello?” Voice groggy and tired, the boy fell back in bed with the mobile phone pressed to his ear.   
“You sound awful.”  
“Well thank you Paul. That’s what you like to hear after a night of vomiting.” Antoine stroked back his hair. It was still soaked in sweat.   
“Oh no I’m sorry. Should I stop by to bring some medicine?” He had planned on asking the boy to do something with him.  
“Uhm… No I’m fine.” Antoine didn’t like being a bother to anyone, not even when he was sick. He hung up seconds later and got up to spend his day on the couch in front of the television. He took a blanket with him and laid down on the couch. Still feeling sick, he wasn’t hungry at all so he didn’t even bother eating breakfast.  
It wasn’t a real surprise to him when about half an hour later, while he was watching Friends on the TV, the doorbell rang and the door was opened. “Hey,” a voice said but Antoine knew it too well.   
“Hey Paul,” he said sheepishly. “I wouldn’t get too close if I were you, I feel like I’ve been hit by a train. Wouldn’t want you to feel like that.”  
“Antoine. You should know by now that I don’t get sick,” Paul answered simply and Antoine could tell by the reflecting sounds of the man’s shoes, he was going to the kitchen. He heard him fill a glass of water and getting a pill out of the package. “Have you eaten anything today?”  
“I’ve been vomiting all night long, is that a real question?”   
Two minutes later a glass of water and a plate with two toasts and a white pill on it was put in Antoine’s hand. “I brought some tea too,” Paul said.   
“Thank you, you really don’t have to do this you know.” Antoine sat up into a normal position and began chewing at the toast.   
“I’m sure you would do the same,” Paul said and Antoine nodded.  
Paul smiled and disappeared in the kitchen again, returning with a cup of tea. He sat down next to the boy, who had finished the toasts by now. Antoine finished the cup within about half an hour and, as Paul was still sitting there, looked at the man in a look of expectation.  
When Paul noticed, he said: “Serve yourself.”   
And Antoine laid down again, head in Paul’s lap and blanket wrapped tightly around his whole body. That’s how they spent the reminder of the morning, Paul running his hand through Antoine’s hair because he knew the boy loved that. He fell asleep sometimes, but only for a short amount of time and when Paul got up to make some chicken noodle soup, he fell asleep and had to be woken again.  
“Thank you Paul,” he said again when he was handed a bowl. “This would be much worse without you,” he grinned. His voice wasn’t as hoarse anymore as it had been the morning before, but he was still a bit groggy.   
“Sure thing shorty, you should be better by tomorrow so we can do something.”   
After he had finished his soup, Antoine laid down in the same position again and Paul continued stroking his hair. He didn’t have to vomit anymore, he didn’t even feel sick to his stomach now so they could continue watching TV all afternoon long, only getting up for occasional bathroom breaks and Paul for snacks.   
Dinner was the same as lunch: Chicken noodle soup. But Grizi loved it because that was what he’d always got as a child.   
Paul made sure he was always hot enough and that the boy drank a lot of water. He fell asleep completely around nine and when he didn’t wake until ten, Paul decided to put him to bed.   
He lifted the boy’s head to get up and laid it back down on the coach softly. He put his arms under the boy’s body and then lifted him up.   
Antoine stirred a bit but then leaned his head against Paul’s shoulder and went still again. Paul put him to bed carefully and left the light in the boy’s bathroom on just in case he got confused when he woke up.  
After cleaning up the living room and the kitchen, he decided to sleep there so that he’d be there if Antoine needed him again.


End file.
